


Wish Granted

by RHawk68



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHawk68/pseuds/RHawk68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkseid grants a wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Granted

_“Please mighty one!”_ the man begged. _“Please grant me death!”_

“Why should I, you pathetic maggot? What makes you think you deserve death at my hands?” The Lord and Master of Apokolips was in a foul mood.

_“I beg of you, please… I did it, not him! Please let me die for you! Let me die for Dakseid!”_

“Your failures should have you all punished in the mines, not released from this life.” Darkseid stood from his throne and approached the man who was knelling before him. Three Parademons held the groveling man down. “Your death should be long and painful.” 

_“Please Mighty Darkseid! I live to serve your will! It was I who failed you, not my son! Please allow me to be the one to DIE for you!”_

Darkseid stood silent for what felt to the man like ages. Finally, he spoke. “So be it…”

_“Yeeeesssss! I will die for -“_

The man’s cries were cut short as the prophet of anti-life grabbed him around the neck and ripped his spine from his body. The dismembered corpse fell to the ground bleeding. Darkseid tossed the spine with the head still attached to the Parademons who began gnawing greedily on bone and flesh.

Returning to his throne, Darkseid sat and watched his soldiers devour the man’s body. When they were about halfway done with their macabre meal, he pushed a button on the arm rest. “Desaad - send in his son…”


End file.
